This invention relates to security devices and more particularly to an alarm switch.
Security devices often require complex and therefore expensive systems which require specific expertise to install. Many such devices require mounting in windows and doors and are not portable. Furthermore, although a variety of types exist, it is common for many of these units to require breakage to be activated. Resetting is therefore impossible.
Therefore there exists a need for an alarm device which is inexpensive to manufacture, install and will be reusable.